Uncle G's niece from hell
by KingdomImii
Summary: set in series 7, with all the potentials living in Buffy's house, there is a new girl in town with very close connection with a Scooby. She's as bad as Faith, but smart enough to keep it a secret. Warning this story contains swearing, violence, etc. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** For all copyright mad people, I would like to sincerely point out that I do not under any circumstances own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, except my own, and or any other trademarked names used here. Please Enjoy: D

**Chapter one.**

Ok so I'm running like a bat out of hell out of the club. I mean so fast I think my feet are gonna catch fire or at least turn into mush. Those things, those creatures are chasing me. Following my every turn as if they were hunting, and I am their prey. Meat for a very hungry beast.

They look like something out of one of those horror stories my Uncle Giles used to tell me. I thought they were just some old man's delusions, but here they are chasing me down. But why me, what have I done to incur such a wrath? Such hatred from some thing I never thought could never have existed?

I was lucky to have noticed those disfigured monsters, before my head became a little too friendly with the floor. But sadly Sarah was not so lucky. I was lucky to have ducked so soon if only she had noticed too, maybe it would have been both of us running for our lives instead of just me.

I've been running for so long now, I feel like my energy has been sapped away. Have I lost those freaks yet? Are they still running? Still chasing me? Are they so persistent in killing me? Am I gonna die tonight or by some miracle survive this horrific ordeal? I hope it's the latter because at 17 I'm way too young to die right now.

Wait? What's that in front of me? Is it what I think it is? I think it might be! My favourite kind of weapon, a nice sharp metal bar, and I can feel the smile on my face right now. I'm not gonna run any more, if I'm gonna die tonight those mother fuckers are coming with me one way or the other.

I stop running and turn round, I own the alley way. The only way they can get me is if they come through the front. My left and right sides are walls, the back a metal barred gate. I hold the bar steady in my hand, ready to swing. Lucky I spent all those summer with Uncle Giles, least now I know how to defend myself against these demons from whatever pit of hell they came from.

I lift my head high and shout into the night "If you want me you sons of bitches, come and get me!"

I see them slither in to the night, stopping just out of reach of the bar. I count them, there's four maybe five at most. Each one uglier then the next, their faces disfigured as if 

someone had taken a knife and made an immature attempt at cosmetic surgery. Their eyes ripped out of the sockets, and then sown back up again with a sharpened knitting needles, the hands that held the cruel carved cutlasses that slashed off my poor friend's head were mutilated and bloodied with fresh scars.

I still stood tall, weapon ready in my hand, ready to fight. I moved into position, my arms swinging the bar round, picking up momentum to destroy those that dared to strike me. I was afraid that I might die, but I would not let these things know that they had caused me to feel this emotion.

Suddenly silence surrounded me, the air stilled as if time froze; I knew in my bones that something was going to happen. They pounced as one, and I moved with the skill and quickness that I never knew I possessed. Swinging my weapon as if it was a sacred sword, smashing in their skulls, breaking their brains into pieces feeling my newly found strength to destroy those that dared to snuff out my existence; no one was taking me down not without one hell of a fight on their hands.

The fight felt like it lasted forever, when in reality it barely lasted 20 minutes. I looked around me, the floor was littered with the inhumane things with their blood pooling around me. One thing was certain I needed to have a chat with Uncle G.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I got out the yellow coloured taxi, I hoped this was the right place, as I would look like a complete twat asking for Giles at the wrong house. I walked up the path, passed the freshly mowed lawn; I stepped up to the wooden door, I raised my fist to knock.

Bang

Bang

Bang

No answer

Bang

Bang

Bang

Still no answer

Bang

Bang

Bang

The door opened slowly, a girl round 20 or so with blonde hair opens the door.

"Hel..." SLAM, the girl slammed the door in my face screaming "DEMON, DEMON, DEMON".

Demon? I'm no fucking demon! I'm one hundred percent human girl. But hang on, which contact lenses am I wearing? What's the betting they're the cat like ones? Oh shit...!

The door reopened, this time a hand whipped out and grabbed me, so quick I didn't have a chance to react until I was pushed into a handy placed chair and tied up with thick cords.

"What the fuck you doing?" I screamed staring wildly around at the faces that surrounded me. One I recognised as the one who opened the door, another was a redheaded girl, I swore I had seen somewhere before. There was a tall man, with short black, and a short blonde haired woman who stood in front of me holding a very large crossbow. And it was pointed directly at my heart. I felt myself gulp in sheer desperation, but if I could face five creatures of the night on my own, I'm sure I can take a bunch of losers like these.

"All right then beast, what are you doing here? Have you been sent here by The First? Talk to me or I'm gonna make this crossbow get very friendly with your insides." Spoke the blonde with the weapon.

"Ok, number one: You're insane and number two: What the hell's The First? And what kind of lame name is that? Seriously come up with something better." I stated. I heard a little grumble from behind me. I strained my neck to look behind and saw another blonde, this time male, who looked like a complete and utter dork. I gave him the once over, which didn't take long, and I realised he was tied up too. God what was this place?

"Eyes at me" was the command. I turned my head round in a military fashion and replied,

"Yes sir, sorry sir, would salute you sir, but my hands are tied sir, sorry sir." they looked at me as if I was crazy.

"If my eyes look weird they are contact lenses, and this outfit is my daily attire, and so can u please just let me out of this goddamn chair and tell me what the hell is going on in this shit hole?" I yelled at the top of my voice, sort of begging as the ropes had begun to cut into my wrists as I had tried to struggle free. Yet they still did not let me go. The girl from early started shrieking about me and some kind of demon bullshit, I tried hard to listen but she was pulled into what I expected was the kitchen by the male member.

"Look sweetheart, this really isn't the most comfiest chair in the world you know? And these ropes aren't the softest I've had on my wrists. And it really is a long plane ride from England to here too you know, and don't get me started about aeroplane food. The entertainment was just as bad, I hate in flight movies. They're all about dogs and saving the day, I think mine was about Lassie." I explained to the incredibly dense "leader" as I guessed she was. For some reason she just gave me a funny look and joined the others in the kitchen. The only one left was the other tied up prisoner behind me and the redhead. Both were quiet, before she walked off to the kitchen, leaving me alone with the dorkazoid. How much fun...

It was about half an hour later, at least, the others still conversed about my fate, most probably, in whatever part of the house they were in. Before the door that I had been dragged through, opened and in stepped the one man in the world I really wanted to see right now. In my best happy voice I exclaimed

"Well howdy uncle G! How you hanging in the land of the FREE?" I hope he wasn't as dense as he was last time I tried to get him to take a hint. He turned round, shocked that his favourite niece just happened to be in the neighbourhood, tied to a chair, in the middle of his living room. How much fun it is to be related to Rupert Giles. As soon as I had said free, the other morons ran in, I knew this because it sounded like a herd of elephants just rampaged through the house. I bet their facial expressions were that of kids being told that Santa Claus didn't exist and the tooth fairy is really your mum giving you pennies.

"Giles? You know her?" came a question from Little Miss Annoying Voice. Giles tore his eyes from me and looked up at her and sighed.

"Yes I know her, her name is Guinevere. She is my adopted niece. A ward of the watchers council, an orphan placed in our care after her parents were killed in a savage demon attack."

"Ok now we've established the niceties and the fact I am related to the watcher, can I please be bloody untied right now? Because these ropes chafe!!"

Yay! I was finally let free of my prison; I dropped onto the couch and said

"Soooo, Uncle G how ya hanging, I've been great cept for these freakozoids chasing me from my fav club, and tried to trap me down an alleyway. I would be dead right now if I didn't notice a metal bar on the floor, so I ended up bashing in their heads. And GOD was they ugly they looked like they had walked into an armatures cosmetics surgery for a face lift or something. But anyway enough about me, how you been Uncle? Except for ignoring my calls to get me out of jail as usual?" I smiled from my new place on the veeery comfortable sofa, which was much better than the newly christened Evil Chair. I loved watching him squirm, I had done since a young age. Ever since he became my guardian. I didn't suppose he liked me very much, as I always used to ruin his office and hide his books in odd places. It used to make me laugh so much as he flustered around, constantly wiping his glasses as he frantically searched high and low for his beloved monster books. It was always my favourite way to torment him, even if it meant that he was constantly weary and ended up locking anything precious in a safe box. Still didn't stop me though. I just hide them in Hartigan's room.

He didn't answer me right away, instead turned away to talk to cross-bow lover, and asked in his prim and proper English accent,

"Where are the potentials, Buffy?" there seemed to be some sort of urgent tone underlying his speech, odd as Uncle hardly ever worried about anything other than when he believed that there was another apocalypse. Which, thinking about it was pretty much every day in his world. But still I wondered what these "potentials" were.

"They're in the basement with Dawn doing some weapon training. I was helping them until Anya started going off about some Demon" She glared straight at me, I returned the looked with an eye roll and an innocent faced stare back at her. Giles looked at me and sighed, his face full of the age old concern for my well being as he had been when I was younger and in trouble with the law for the first time.

"Go bring them upstairs please Buffy I'd like them to meet our new member" He gave me one quick glance before looking back at her. She also looked back at me, suspicion filled her eyes for a moment but she did what she was told. He stood in front of me, looking down his nose with his usual look of disappointment and confusion.

"What do you mean you were chased by "freaks"? Would you able to elaborate for me Guen?"

"Sure thing boss. They had these big black robes on like monks, but black and without the stupid hair. But I remember their faces; it was like someone ripped out their eyes and just sewed the sockets back up. And they just kept chasing me and chasing me like the police. What did I do Uncle 

Giles?" I felt a sudden seriousness over come me, as if the fear from that horrid night had come back to haunt me like a late night take away. I hope it's not contagious.


End file.
